1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic driving technology, particularly to an autonomous driving system able to make driving decisions and a method thereof, which can determine an optimized movement to avoid barriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to use the road environment more efficiently and enhance driving safety, many vehicle manufacturers have been persistently devoted to developing automatic driving systems or automatic driving assistance systems, which assist drivers to make decisions or even take part in controlling the vehicles, expected to provide preventive measures to avoid traffic accidents.
Normally, an automatic driving system or automatic driving assistance system uses detectors to detect the environment, assisting the driver to control the vehicle or directly controlling the vehicle so as to avoid barriers and reduce the risk of collision. The decision logic of conventional automatic driving system includes 1. If the automatic driving system detects an allowed space, it controls the vehicle to advance toward the allowed space; 2. If the automatic driving system does not detect an allowed space, it generates an alert signal to inform the driver. However, only using information of allowed space to determine safety level is assertive and unreliable and may further increase the complexity in the succeeding computation. Therefore, the conventional decision logic is regarded as unsafe.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes an autonomous driving system able to make driving decisions and avoid barriers and a method thereof to overcome the abovementioned problems.